


Fantasy or Nightmare?

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [34]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is not sure which of the two applies.





	Fantasy or Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-01 03:13pm to 03:23pm

As soon as Yukimura had vacated his rooms, Tezuka had the dire urge to jerk himself off - numeral times.

When his breathing finally evened out again - and a look at the window told him it was already pitch black - he let himself fall into one of the comfortable chairs and grabbed a bottle of water.

Thinking back to their conversation - and telling his cock to cut it out when it was twitching again in false hope - he still had to fight a blush.

Being a professional he normally did not blush - at least up to this point. Besides, blushing was for newbies or virgins and he and Renji had been very far from that but still…

Having Yukimura come to his rooms all of a sudden with the request for a check-up and then proceed onto his own bed on all fours had obviously been more than he could handle. 

Naturally, he had asked what had happened in-between the several steps but even while being told he couldn't help but turn red, happily thanking the fact that Yukimura was facing into the other direction.

In the end, Tezuka had found nothing. No tearing. Just nothing. He had still admonished him to be more careful with these kinds of pleasures. 

Yukimura had laughed, reminded him that he had stretched himself thoroughly before doing it and walked out.

The comment about fisting supposedly being slow at first before taking the full, harsh plunge lost on the already closed door. 

Tezuka sighed deeply, then took another sip. 

This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
